hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Adolf Hitler (Real life)
This version of Hitler is based on the real historical person. On multiple occasions, the characters refer to him as the Other Hitler. A notable moment when this happens, is when Hitler is informed he lost the war 70 years ago. He denies this fact and tells his generals it was probably the other Hitler who lost the Second World War. Whenever this Hitler interacts with the ''Downfall'' Hitler, he almost always accuses him for being an imitator, while proclaiming to be the real Hitler himself, much to the latter's frustration. He also appears to be more bombastic compared to other Hitlers, as he always talks like he is giving a dramatic speech, even in one on one conversations. This can be attributed to the fact his on screen appearances are realized using footage of his real life speeches. In the Parodies Hitler Rants Parodies’ universe In the War of The Hitlers, this Hitler is the most powerful and feared Hitler of them all, as many other Hitlers fall before his might. This is because he made an alliance with Na'kuhl aliens, who supply him with futuristic weapons. In this video series, he is also referred to as Adolf Hitler, as opposed to the Downfall Hitler, who is only referred to by his surname Hitler. Adolf Hitler was finally defeated by a rare alliance between Downfall Hitler and Fegelein. The latter pretended to defect to Adolf Hitler's forces, but instead stole some of the alien technology, using it to upgrade the Pencil of Doom. This was used by Downfall Hitler to utterly destroy Adolf Hitler's base, with him still in it. In HRP's series, Back to the Reich, Downfall Hitler, in his ever growing frustration with Fegelein, made up a plan to travel back in time in order to kill the antic master in the past. Hitler thinks that Fegelein's pranks are the only reason why his plans for world conquest have failed. By removing him from the timeline, he hopes he will create a new timeline in which he has successfully taken over the world. Unfortunately for Hitler, his meddling in the past results in a new timeline, in which the real Adolf Hitler won the War of The Hitlers. In other parodies The real Adolf Hitler also appears in TheSilverUniverse's Hitler's Secret Meeting. In this parody, Downfall Hitler invited several other Hitlers to ask them for advice in dealing with his Fegelein problem. After the Inglourious Basterds Hitler boasted about him being the best Hitler, the real Hitler corrected him, by saying he is the best, as he is the real one. He also advices Downfall Hitler to just give up his fight against Fegelein, as he considered it a lost war already. He also phoned the Downfall Hitler on one occasion, giving a dramatic speech about how the Downfall parodies ruin his reputation and blaming the Downfall Hitler for their existence. He concluded the phone call by calling Downfall Hitler a faker, as he was just Bruno Ganz pretending to be Hitler. Notable appearances *War of The Hitlers (Main antagonist) *Hitler phones Hitler *Hitler's Secret Meeting *Back to the Reich *Hitler Meets Real Hitler Trivia * The reason why he is never shown conversing normally, rather than shouting dramatic speeches, is that there is actually no visual footage showing him conversing normally. In fact, the only time he can be heard speaking normally is during a secretly recorded audio track, hearing him conversing with the Finnish commander Carl Gustaf Emil Mannerheim. An English subbed version of this track can be listened to here. * Hitler originally wanted to become an artist, and even applied to the Vienna Academy of Fine Arts twice. However, he was rejected both times due to his "unfitness for painting" (he apparently could not paint portraits or people well). *Hitler only got drunk once in his life. It was when he was 15–16 years old after getting his (obligatory education) school certificate. He was happy and went out partying with his classmates. He got drunk and by mistake used his school certificate in lieu of toilet paper. It was later found dirty and in 4 pieces. *Hitler once mentioned that he used to smoke between 25-40 cigarettes a day when he was young, broke and pretty much lived in the streets of Vienna. He said he only ate bread and milk, never had a warm meal, yet spent 30 kreuzers a day on cigarettes. When he realized that for 5 kreuzers he could have bought some butter to put on his bread, he quit smoking. *Allegedly, Hitler was a serial prankster, often playing jokes on his ministers and generals. This would backfire on him tremendously, when a stunt on Ernst Hanfstaengl (who believed he was being set up for a suicide mission, whilst headed to Spain on a plane full of Gestapo men), let him to escape to Switzerland. He would then seek refuge with the Allies, revealing vital information on his former friend and leader. *To this day they are still tons of documentaries about him. *There are conspiracy theorists who claim Hitler and Eva didn't die in Berlin, but he and her had escaped to South America and later died there in the mid 1960's. *He had only one testicle. *His pee hole was on the side of his penis but it's unknown to it being true or if it was a rumor. * A Guardian article found an old record of Hitler actually ranting to his generals. Gallery Real Adolf Hitler.jpeg|A Photo of Real Hitler. Adolf Hitler portrait side.jpg|The Real Hitler (1935). Adolf Hitler and Hitlerjugend Wilhelm Willi Hubner.jpg|Hitler awarding Hitler Youth boys during the battle of Berlin. (This still is taken from what is known to be Hitler's final public appearance). Real Hitler in Paris.jpg|Real Hitler taking a vacation in Paris. Real Hitler.jpg|Hitler doing what he does best: Giving a dramatic speech. RealHitlerSpeech1933.jpg|Real Hitler becomes a Chancellor in 1933. Adolf Hitler wearing Downfall Hitler's clothes.jpg|Real Hitler sitting in his favorite office in Downfall Parody. Adolf Hitler.jpg|Hitler in 1938. See also *''Downfall'' Hitler *Inglourious Hitler *War and Remembrance Hitler Category:Council of Hitlers Category:Dictators Category:Non-Downfall Characters Category:Males Category:Antics Category:Ranters Category:Controversial figures